Sex,Stripers, and Stilettos
by Skiperella
Summary: It's been 2 years since Suzaku broke up with Lulu , and he's still a bit down about it.So his bud Gino takes him to a strip club,with intentions to cheer him up; but end up meeting a very familiar dancer with violet eyes and-HOLY CRAP.It's LELOUCH!/SuLu
1. Club Zero

**A **u t h o r ' s **N **o t e:

_I was writing this story while writing Sightless so I am sorry that its getting out soooo late. This was supposed to be included as my many Christmas gifts to you all D: Plus, in this story, Lelouch might seem a bit OOC. But his personality has changed for different reasons. But Ill try not to change him toooo much D:But if you guys really like Lelouch doing some slutty things. O3o oh youll love this!_

_And I really really did try to make this story funny D: hopefully it didn't come out all corny. If so, I apologize._

_The Song being played in this chapter is:_

"_**Take a Dirty Picture" by Taio Cruz ft. Ke$ha**_

_This story is a birthday/Christmas gift to my most awesome beta reader and good friend: Hantar~ This is for you dear ^^_

_P.S. Im sorry if Lelouch seems OOC for this chapter. But I promise, he'll be bakc to his normal self in the next one ;D enjoy._

_[This hasnt been beta'd yet so sorry]  
_

_~Review! Review! Review!~_

_

* * *

_

**-S** e x. **S** t r i p e r s. a n d. **S** t i l e t t o s-

**-C** h a p t e r. **O** n e –

-"**C** l u b **Z** e r o"-

It's been two years since our favorite eleven has dated the one and only, Lelouch Lamperouge. The relationship had been a happy one; with both parties barley having any will power to separate from one another unless it was necessary. And so with this was;the romantic dates, the steamy tutor sessions, and hell- Suzaku had even got lucky a few times.

But you see, that was kind of the problem. Plus it was also the same reason that ended up splitting the two love-sick puppies apart. **Sex.**

You see, Lelouch had basically given Suzaku the eleven his v-card to cash in, (and boy, did Suzaku try to spend that baby up to the last penny!) but naturally, the raven-haired teen was worried that the eleven wouldn't be as quite interested in him any more, and so he would wait and stall Suzaku for about a month before they ever did it again. **Each **Time.

And being a sex crazed hormonal-teenager as he was; Suzaku had to make two new best friends that who could give him a hand during those 'wonderful' breaks of abstinence: Righty and Lefty.

Anyways, about a year and in-half into it, on graduation day while at a big party, while being drunk out of his mind, in a bedroom with an equally intoxicated vixen- Suzaku cheated on Lelouch in one the most vile ways a person could ever cheat on their partner by.

But to make matters even worse, it was with Lelouch's younger half-sister that he despised the most out of his entire family- _**Euphemia.**_

And in the morning after that little shin dig, Lelouch came up to the Ashford Mansion to pick up the passed out eleven , who he had been informed by Gino that his lover had never left the party last night and accidentally stumbled upon Suzaku and Euphy trying to go another round.

So when Suzaku finally noticed their teary spectator at the door, he jumped out of bed and rushed over to Lelouch to try to explain but-…..let's just say, that the pist-off britain kicked Suzaku's family jewels so hard, that the eleven almost had to call the jewelry store to get them repaired.

So now, 2 years after that little sex-scene scandal, we find a 20-year old, lonely university student by the name of Suzaku Kururugi, sitting with us now.

* * *

While eating a bowl of fruit-loops, the eleven was currently doing what he had always been doing on Saturday mornings since the day after high school graduation- watching cartoons. In fact, he did this on Fridays, Saturdays, _and _Sundays! Plus any holidays or breaks that he got from school or work.

"Suzaku, I'm really sick not being able to hang out with you without watching these stupid kid shows" said Suzaku's classmate, room mate, best friend, and co-worker: Gino Weinberg.

"No one's making you, Gino" sighed Suzaku as he took up the remote with his free hand and flipped the channel on to cartoon network that was currently playing 'Tom and Jerry'.

A few seconds past before the eleven busted out laughing at the comedic scene being displayed of Tom being dressed up as a flirtatious girl dog so he could distract the big bulldog who was protecting Jerry.

"Man, I swear they don't make cartoons as good as they used to be!" exclaimed the curly brunette.

"Hey, what do you think your doing!" yelled Suzaku, as Gino grabbed the remote from the eleven's side and turned off the television.

"That's it! I've got an idea!" said the blonde out of glee. "Why didn't I think of this sooner?…and to think it came from one of your stupid shows!"

"Gino, you must be high to take away Lelu!" roared Suzaku, taking back his precious remote control or so called 'Lelu'. "Now what the hell are you talking about?"

'_That's sad that he's made a name for his remote….and it's even off Lelouch's!'_ thought Gino. He waited till the eleven put his bowl of finished cereal on the coffee table before tackling him to get 'Lelu' away from him.

"Ahh! Gino, gimme him back-"mumbled the defeated eleven, who was now being suffocated by the blonde's strong arms in a headlock. The blonde didn't let go until he heard the noise of the remote control hitting the wooden floorboard. He grabbed 'Lelu' up in one swoop and ran to the other side of his and Suzaku's small living room.

"Nuh uh uh!" said Gino, waving an index finger. The eleven raced over towards him in intentions of retrieving his beloved 'lelu' before the blonde pushed him down to the ground.

"Sorry Suza but this is for your own good….Now, I have a surprise for you, and if you don't agree to go with me to receive it then 'Lelu' gets it!" ordered the usually bubbly one of the two as he pulled out a random lighter and striked it, letting the flame be a few inches below the butt of 'Lelu'.

"NO!..god damnit..ugh fine then!"

* * *

"Dude, don't you think _this_ is the reason I never go outside with you?" asked Suzaku, now dressed up in casual clothes that he would wear to class rather than the pair of sweats he had recently wore earlier that morning.

"Awe come on! I love this van…and I don't see you having a driver's license mister!" retorted back Gino. The pair was currently riding in the blonde's old blue mini-van to the secret destination that Gino wouldn't tell.

"Touché, now where are we going?"

"Just wait and see my friend! Oh your gonna love me!" squealed Gino with an exhilarated facial expression to match. Suzaku just rolled his eyes and looked outside the window at the passing cars and observing how they soon started to decrease in number as they continued going down the highway.

It wasn't until they passed a sign that read **'Shinjuku Ghetto- 5 miles away', **that the eleven started understanding what his brittianian friend meant to take him.

"Turn back now!" yelled Suzaku.

"Why?" asked the blonde.

"The only things down here that still running are the secret brothels and whorehouses…take me back now!" barked the japanesse male.

"Oh no, were not going to _those_ places Suza, I just wanted to take you to this little strip joint I know of that's down the street", replied the britain.

"As if I would go into-"

"-Suza, for once in a long time, I want you to have a little fun…so please?" pleaded the blonde.

"….."

Suzaku, who was now going to go along with his best friend's little 'surprise', gazed out the window once more at the busy street of the red-light district. His lips curved downwards at the flamboyant worker girls and guys who were bustling around out on the curbs while selling their 'product' without the hint of modesty. But what made the eleven even angrier were the expensive BMW's and limo's that stopped for the muslin company.

And _that_, the thought of the same brit's who took away everything from the japanesse, who now have to belittle their morals and to whore out their own children to those same men that took everything away from them was just….disgusting.

After a few more minutes of traveling down the road, they eventually came to a stop in front of a huge warehouse. The two stepped out of the car, locked the door of the vehicle, and began walking up to the noisy building in silence. Suzaku looked up to a neon-purple-lit sign that read 'Club Zero' in japanesse.

"This is it!" Gino announced before skipping towards the entrance of the club. The japanesse college student sighed in response before he too made his way up to the front door.

Standing by the front door of the facility was a gigantic, dark-skinned man dressed in a black suit and tie, wearing a pair of black shades was guarding the door. And even though the sight would express the words 'back off!' to any normal individual it was clearly a welcoming presence to the exception of Gino Weinberg.

"Big 'B'! My dog!"

The blonde basically ran up to the beast of a man and exchanged some sort of gang hand shake with the other man that was unknown to the eleven. After completing the homey grip, the two swapped a quick hug before the man called 'Big B' moved out of the way for Gino and Suza to enter.

The blonde just waltzed right inside while Suzaku just followed him in nervously. Inside, it was set up almost like those type of modeling expo's you would see in a magazine; but with instead of models on the rainbow-colored stage there was strippers. And replacing the spectator in the crowd's who usually sat at foldable chairs In the audience were just clusters of old men scattered around the room, sitting at circular-shaped, leather booths.

The spacious room was currently booming with the loud music of a new track being played, while the performers began to move onto stage and started to dance to the beat. Suzaku tried to block out the old men's yells and cheers by just listening to the lyrics of the song as him and Gino tried to make their way through the crowds of men and exotic dancers.

_I could dream of ways to see you  
I could close my eyes to dream  
I could fantasize about you  
Tell the world what I believe_

Gino eventually spotted a bar that was set in the corner of the room and pulled Suzaku along before they both took their seats. Feeling more comfortable, the eleven thought that this would probably be the best time to ask a certain question he wanted to know the answer of from the blonde.

"How in hell did you know that guy and where did you learn how to do that?" he asked in pure curiosity.

"Hahaha….you really don't need to know" replied Gino with a smile. The thing that scared Suzaku the most about the blonde's reply was that he really did have a serious look in his bright blue eyes.

Turning in his seat towards the counter, standing right in front of him, was a petite male who had a pretty face and figure just like Lelouch's. The only difference was that this man seemed to be a bit older and had auburn-colored hair and cerulean eyes that had nothing off Lelouch's purple ones.

"Hi, my name is Kanon; what could I get ya?" asked the calm beaut as he started to straightened his black bow tie. Unlike the many other workers, he was wearing a regular white dress shirt, bowtie, and long black pants. The bartender began to pull out two martini glasses from a cupboard before turning back to look at the honorary britannian.

"Would you gentlemen like a Maldini? It's my special mix!"

"Uhm, sure. Two please" answered Gino as Suzaku just starred at the bartender in confusion.

"Pardon me but…shouldn't a chick be doing this?" asked the eleven, as the Maldini-maker spun back around at the remark.

"Sir, you do know this is a male strip club, right?" Kanon counter-questioned, with a bit of an attitude hinted in it.

That's when Suzaku spun back around towards the crowd of dancers on stage that were dancing around pant less while others did so on the poles.

"Gino! What the hell!" Suzaku shouted as he punched his friend in the arm harshly.

"Hey! I thought you only into the dudes because of Lulu" countered the blonde, now rubbing his injured arm.

"I'm fucking pansexual!" the eleven yelled back; loud enough for a few dancers and customers to over heard and gave the eleven some strange looks before returning to their business.

"Then it shouldn't' matter then".

"I guess your right", mumbled Suzaku while he took a swig of his martini.

"Of course I am, so just relax and enjoy yourself bud!" said the joyful blonde before taking a swig down of his whole glass in one go.

_But whenever I'm not with you  
It's so hard for me to see  
I need to see a picture of you  
A special picture just for me, yeah_

The eleven turned in his seat to face towards the shown on stage, finally getting comfortable in the new upbeat environment before he spotted a certain stripper that was walking towards his way.

The exotic dancer was dressed in a pink playboy bunny costume, complete with black netted stockings, 14-inch high stilettos, white bunny ears and tail, makeup, red fake nails and (randomly) a black leather color with a dog tag attached to it. But it wasn't the costume that stuck out about the dancer; it was his long ebony hair that flowed all the way down to his slender waist while his black bangs fell on top of his face in a familiar hairstyle the eleven knew of. It was his ivory-colored skin, beautiful pixie face, slender legs, and those alluring, vibrant –_strangely familiar_- violet eyes that seemed to even glow in the darkly-lit club without a problem.

Then the eleven recognized those same lust-filled, half-lidded purple eyes that would look to him from below in his dreams and memories.

"**Shit"** Suzaku whispered.

_So take a dirty picture for me-  
Take a dirty picture_

Emerald orbs studied those long, milk-white legs, which moved almost in a spell-binding pace, off that lean body that could only belong to his ex-lover and old flame- Lelouch _fucking_ Lamperouge.

_Just take a dirty picture for me-  
Take a dirty picture_

And in a flash, those same deep purple eyes met with the other's bright green ones as if it was fate.

_Just send the dirty picture to me-  
Send the dirty picture_

The blonde noticed the eleven's attention was somewhere else but his drink and decided to see what had captivated his best friend's interest.

"Dude, is he that hot that you have to gawk- **Oh** **Shit.**"

_Just send the dirty picture to me-  
Send the dirty picture_

_Picture_

_Picture_

_Pic-tu—re_

"Hey cutie" said a huge, dark-colored man with bleached blonde hair and beard. Lelouch, not noticing the man's comment, was soon pulled harshly into the man's lap without a moment to spare.

_Snap._

The raven-haired dancer was blushing like crazy as the man started to trail his coursed fingers against his spine. "Please..stop it," Lelouch slurred, as his eyes starred back into the man he was currently straddling, but ended up being ignored as the older male grabbed a handful of the brittan's ass which made Lulu squeal in surprise.

_Snap, uh._

"What the hell is that guy doing!" growled Suzaku, who was about to pick up his empty glass to throw at the man before Kanon moved it out of reach.

"Are you talking about the guy _Raven_ is all over?" asked the bartender while pointing at Lelouch.

"More like that guy is all over '_Raven_' then the other way around" added in Gino.

"Who the hell is that anyway?" asked the eleven.

"That's the black king, he's a V.I.P here" answered Kanon while emerald orbs gawked in agony at the obviously drunk or high Lelouch, who made small protest to the black king as he tried to push him off but ended up being hugged tighter around the waist.

"Feisty, aren't we?-" growled the customer in a tone that attempted to be seductive.

"Stop it" murmured Lelouch as his small pushes seemed to be useless on the other. The he made a high-pitched yelp when the black king began to rub against his clothed groin with two ringed fingers.

"-But it's alright; I like'em frisky!"

_Snap._

Suzaku, now itching to give Lelouch's costumer a good lick for every time he brushed his fingers against inappropriate areas on the barley conscious Lulu, was making him go insane.

"Can he just basically sexually assault him like that?" whined the eleven as he balled his hands up into a fist at his sides while they twitched every time Lelouch made a moan.

"Well, as long as you don't rape them you can basically do anything here if you're a high-paying customer or a V.I.P," Kanon replied while preparing another drink for the pair.

"That's awful" Gino whispered in response.

Blue eyes turned towards the eleven who looked like he was about to jump out of his seat at any moment, before returning his gaze back on Lelouch and his costumer.

At the moment, the black king was saying something to his group of body guards, that Suzaku and Gino couldn't make out. After telling his men whatever he said, the giant beast of a man rose up from his seat at the booth and had Lelouch hugging his fat waist as if he was a little kid holding onto his father

"Come on cutie, let's go have some fun" he purred into the shorter male's pink-tinted ear.

Emerald orbs shined out of spit at the man's words and Suzaku jumped off the bar stool in response. The eleven ran up to the man, with Gino following behind, before both of them were stopped by the black king's guards.

"Let go of me!" shouted Suzaku at the men.

The dark-skinned britannian walked away with Lulu; barley even noticing the japanesse. While on the other hand, Lelouch made hazy eye contact with worried green orbs before being rushed up a hidden staircase in the back of the club.

It made Suzaku's heart almost break at the look that was shown through the other's eyes.

Pain and hurt, but with a tinge of hope still left.

_Click, Click_

_Snap._

Gino tried to pull back his livid friend until the black king and lulu disappeared upstairs before his hand was slapped away by that same friend.

"Let go!" Suzaku yelled, mostly out of frustration, as he began walking back over to the bar. Gino exhaled nosily in return as he trailed behind his friend. Taking his bar stool,

Suzaku asked Kanon, "Where are they taking him anyways?".

"Well it looked like they were taking him to the Knightmares"

"What are those?" they asked in unison.

"That's where the dancers go take their customer to have a bit more _private _funfor a higher cost," retorted the auburn-haired bartender.

"But that's illegal!" barked Suzaku, slamming his fist on the bar counter.

"Well the boss doesn't care here, and really only the desperate dancers go back to the knightmares" commented the ginger. The eleven's green eyes dropped down to his martini, after grabbing a straw, and started stirring the alcoholic beverage in a childish manner.

"Is 'Raven' one of those types-"

"-Yeah, he and this guy named Rolo are the only ones" interrupted Kanon.

'_Shit!...Lelouch, what the hell has happened to you over the last two years to make you do this type of thing?_' Suzaku internally asked before taking another swig out of his second drink. His rotated in his seat back towards the crowd of men, as the stage was now clearing and a new set of dancers began to come on stage.

* * *

"It's almost closing time you two" Kanon announced as he started to button up his brown leather trench coat. It had been a whole hour since Lelouch and the black king had entered the knightmares .

Suzaku, still sitting at the bar with a drunken Gino, sprung out of his seat at the words and started heading towards the hidden staircase. The sudden noise of the eleven's bar stool made a drooling Gino wake up and look around for his friend.

"Suzaku?" he mumbled.

"I'll be right back Gino, oh and Kanon-" the eleven said. He began to pull out his wallet and brought out 60 dollars before handing it over to the bartender.

"Thanks so much for your help, and keep the change".

"Thanks, have a good night" Kanon replied as stuck some of the money in the cash register and some into his pocket. After turning off the lights in the bar the auburn-haired male walked out of the club and disappeared out of sight.

"Now stay here, I'll be right back" reminded the japanesse to the blonde, who agreed with a lazy nod. Suzaku then began to jog past the many filthy but empty booths and up to the ascending staircase.

Up the stairs was a very long hallway, filled with many closed doors scattered around.

'_How am I supposed to find him in here?'_ he thought to him self. Luckily, a group of men began to exit out one of the many doors and out came a familiar large man that the eleven had become acquainted with downstairs.

Suzaku ran down the hallway towards the men, while some of the guards were distracted talking to their employer.

"Where is he!" the eleven shouted, turning his head to look around in the crowd of men for his precious lulu.

"Do you mean the cutie? He's taking a little nap inside" chuckled the black king, as some of his mean sniggered along with. The eleven's cheek went bright red as his exterior began to produce a dark aura. Suzaku pushed one of the guards to the wall ruthlessly, trying to make his way towards the room.

"Boss, should we go after him?" asked one of the black-suited men.

"Oh no, leave him be. I got what I wanted anyways" replied the black king, as he men nodded in unison before they all started to continue walking back towards the exit.

The eleven brushed off the crowd of men and opened the door that was previously closed by Lelouch's customer. The room was only a dark purple walled room with hot pink fuzzy carpet, and a plain futon lying on the ground. And the inhabitants within the room?

Laying on the futon was an unmoving and bruised Lelouch Lamperouge. His costume was torn to pieces, only leaving the bottom half of his satin underwire corset still intact so that it was covering his manhood. His stockings were completely shredded, one of his shoes was missing, and his usual neat hair was a tangled mess. But what made the eleven's stomach churn the most was the sticky white substance that trailed down his legs, chest, and black-and-blue lips. And scattered across him was a dozen of 100 dollar bills everywhere.

"Lu", whispered Suzaku as he stepped across the room, taking in the very image of the hickey-covered dancer slowly. He knelt down to the ground steadily while brushing back a piece of the raven-colored strands off Lelouch's still face.

"I'm sorry I let this happen" murmured Suzaku to him self. He looked over his former lover to a jumbled mess of white sheets. He reached over the raven and grabbed the sheets before wrapping the scrawny body of Lelouch into it so that only his head and feet were showing through. After packaging the britain up, and picking up the bills of money and stuffing them into his pocket, Suzaku held the thin body in his arms before rising up from the ground.

Lelouch made sounds of unknown gibberish as the eleven carried him bridal style all the way down through the hallway, downstairs, and into the front of the club. Suzaku walked over to Gino, who was still taking a nap at the closed bar and made a loud whistle to wake him up.

"Ah, Suza- whoa, is that Lelouch?" asked Gino, rubbing his sleepy eyes to see if he was seeing correctly.

"Yeah, now let's hurry out to the car before they completely close up" whispered Suzaku. Gino nodded and rose up from his seat before he followed the japanesse out of club zero.

The threesome made out to the van without getting caught, and the blonde took the driver seat while the eleven sat in the back with Lelouch in his arms.

Once settled in their seats and the car's ignition starting up, Lelouch began to nuzzle his head into the warm chest that was named Suzaku. The eleven blushed at this, looking down at the peaceful face of his first love and studying the bags under his eyes, it seemed that he hadn't gotten a good rest in days.

"Sleep, will be home soon" the tired eleven spoke softly into the raven's ear after kissing it gently. And in a few seconds, they both did exactly that.

* * *

_So how do you guys like it so far? I really did love making Gino seem super Gangster 8) maybe because Gino is gangster? Haha._

_And Kanon Maldini….Maldini..Martini? Had no one ever thought of how similar those words are XD I actually thought that was his name when I first saw him [ he and Schneizel are too cute o3o] But yeah, poor Lulu~ D: But don't you still kind of love it?_

_Hehe, now I have 2 questions for you all[ you can awnser 1 or both]:_

"_**Why do you think the private rooms are called 'knightmares'?"**_

_**and "Who do you think is 'Big B'? He's actrually in the anime so I didnt make him up"  
**_

_It's not because I was trying to make a random code Geass reference either xD haha. The awnser will revealed in the next chapter. Well- Until then :D_

_~Ciao~_


	2. The Amalgam of an Amalgamtion

**A** u t h o r ' s **N** o t e:

_Hello again! Wow, I think that's the most reviews I've ever gotten for one chapter! Thanks guys. I'm glad you like the story. :] well the questions that I had given you last chapter will not be revealed in this one, but in the next. :D so just hold your horses, kay? Well now, after this chapter, I'm going to take a little break from Sex,Strippers,and Stilettos so I can focus on my other stories like Rotten Roses and such. SO be sure to check up on those in the meantime. (*hint* make things easier and just story alert *hint*)  
_

_Plus to just remind you; Lelouch in this story has long hair! so don't get confused. If you have trouble remembering then just remember his hair being exactly like that wig he wears when he's in that Gothic Lolita outfit in that OVA. {And if you dont know what im talking about, look in google images and search for 'Leluko ' and you'll get a basic understanding of what I'm talking about]  
_

_Well, on with the show!_

_~To an Author- Reviews are like drugs: they make you feel on a high when you have a lot, but when your sucked dry it's like the worst feeling ever. :_:_

* * *

**S** e x .** S** t r i p e r s. a n d .** S** t i l e t t o s.

- **C** h a p t e r. **T** w o -

- " **T **h e .** A** m a l g a m . o f . a n . **A **m a l g a m a t i o n**" -**

Bright bice orbs opened up to the irritating beams of light which were being reflected onto the eleven's bedroom ceiling from his open window. Suzaku moaned and grunted as he twisted around in his small twin-sized bed to wake himself up. After a few more grumbles he looked over to his alarm clock on the floor which read '9:06 AM' in bright red font. However, this only made the grumbles much more acoustic then before. But the eleven's internal conflict with his alarm clock was intruded by the sound of regurgitation, coming from his bedroom's washroom. In only his boxers, Suzaku got out of bed and walked over to his bathroom to see what was creating the disturbing noise.

After opening the door, the eleven's eyes widened at the image of a sluggish, obviously-hungover Lelouch , sitting on the washroom's tiled floor, still wearing his shredded bunny costume and red blanket that was hanging from his shoulders ( from which Suzaku had placed over the male the night before), was leaning against the seat of the toilet with a familiar runny fluid running down from his pale lips. Suzaku rushed over to the raven's side in a instant, helping pull back some of the raven's long ebony hair so it wouldn't be drenched in whatever Lelouch had eaten the day before.

Three hurls later, Lelouch finally seemed finished and grunted as he propped his head up from the toilet seat with his tired neck muscles.

"Wait, hold on Lu", Suzaku said worriedly; helping the brit sit upwards correctly so he would be faced towards him. There was still a bit of vomit dripping down from the male's own bruised lips and cheeks, but the brunette brushed most of it off with some toilet paper and threw it into the bowl before flushing the disgusting mess down the waste pipes. That was when Lelouch subsequently realized who was sitting across from him and twisted his facial expression into a look of horror in response. Jolting backwards, which caused his head to bang against the water closet's wall, he grunted in pain and frustration.

"Ugh ow.." he whined in reply to the sharp throbbing pain he was receiving from the back of his skull. Suzaku reached out to help the hurt brittan but was smacked away.

"Stay away!" shouted the raven in a crackled voice.

Suzaku wouldn't have obeyed the others order if he didn't notice how his bruised former lover was trembling and attempting to keep his hickey-covered arms up in a criss-cross fashion, as like a shield from the eleven. The brunette, not wishing to frighten Lelouch anymore than he had to, got up from the ground and spun around towards the bathroom's tub before heading towards it.

The raven sat in that same position before he heard the sound of a faucet being turned and the plit-platting of running water against the bathtub's surface. Before he knew it, Suzaku had already walked back over to him and picked the raven up in his arms.

"You're so light, it's sick" mumbled the eleven under neath his breath as he sat the raven against the bathtub, "Undress, I'll help you in".

But instead of just complying with the others kind-hearten request; Lelouch just sat there in silence.

"What is it?"

"Get _out_" snarled the raven, as he tried to cover himself up with the blanket a bit more.

"Like hell, you can barely stand up on your own!" retorted Suzaku. But without regard to the good reason the eleven pointed out, Lelouch didn't look like he was going to comply to the japanese anytime soon. "Fine then", he said in defeat as he walked outside of the bathroom before closing the door, "Ten minutes tops".

The obsidian-haired fellow only bobbed his head silently in agreement while his hand reached to his back to for his zipper, but was finding the yoke of the suit a struggle to pull down. "Could you-" he looked back over to the eleven, who was almost out the door. Suzaku nodded as he knelt right back down next to the male, facing his back, and pulled the metal zipper's zip down to where the raven's hip bones showed and spinal chord stopped. However, the eleven paused in place as he looked onto the corner of Lelouch's left kidney and found a picture of an ebony crow, with it's ginormous midnight shaded wings extending on either side of its small physique, engraved into the britt's ivory epidermis.

"When did you get this?" he asked, astonished at the beautifully crafted body art. Lelouch coldly shrugged as his answer; not wishing to tell Suzaku the real explanation but he was also a bit surprised at how calmly the eleven took the news of his tattoo. But soon, It didn't stay that way for long.

"_**What's this**_**?**" asked Suzaku in a serious-like demeanor, as he brushed his fingers against the raven's surface-bar belled silver hip piercings that were pierced on each side of his waist.

"Stop", whispered Lelouch as in a way to calm him down; but Suzaku was already getting started.

**"And_ this_!"** the brunette half-shouted, as he rubbed the tip of his warm thumb against the hardened left pink - _pierced with a 5/16"inch , silver captive bead ring,_- nipple of his former lover. Lelouch nearly almost hurt his spine as he backed away from the eleven and landed up against the wall.

Almost completely nude, if it weren't for the remaining part of the costume that acted as briefs at the bottom, the raven kept his head turned in the direction towards the tub as he avoided the eleven's eyes. "Are you deaf? Didn't you hear what I said earlier?" the raven asked in a mocking tone before he snarled a final, "Leave".

And without another word or comment; Suzaku did just that.

* * *

"It feels like I don't even know him at all, Gino" said Suzaku, as he and his blond-headed roommate shared the sofa while eating some fruit loops and watched the re-runs of yesterday's big game.

"Well I mean, he's definitely different from the Old Lu, but you gotta remember pal ; you don't even know what he had to go through this couple of years" replied Gino. "So don't get all worked up on it; just ask him about it when he feels like talking, kay?".

"I'll try" answered the eleven after getting another spoonful in before he heard the sound of his bedroom door opening. Outside of it he saw the same pist-off Lelouch he had earlier in the lavatory but his once-dirty and wavy hair was now straight and clean as it flowed effortlessly over his entire mid-section. And as clean and new-looking as his hair, also were his aesthetics. He stepped across the room in a baby blue tank top that you could barley see through under his long, obsidian thick locks of hair that were stopped just at the waistline of his mid-caft, black shorts. Although you couldn't _actually_ tell he was pist from the description of his attire: you could by the vibrations and sounds of his bare feet stomping against the wooden floorboard as he walked over to the two other occupants of the room that from which one of them tried to hide behind his cereal bowl so he could avoid the evil glare of death he was reviving from the long-haired man.

But as for the other occupant; well let's just say he was most likely expecting this from the fiery exiled prince.

"It's been fun and all, but I do believe I should be taking my leave now" said the raven in a surprisingly calm tone that which contraindicated his current appearance.

But instead of receiving an 'Okay' or 'Alright, bye' from the japanese; he just sat there in silence. And that only made the brit even more enraged as he stood there in front of him in reticence.

"What?", Suzaku asked in annoyance.

"I'm waiting for my money that you took from me earlier", answered Lelouch, as he held out his hand.

"Are you _kidding_ me?" asked the eleven with a chortle, as he rose up from his seat so that he now towered over the brittian. "No way in hell I'm doing that; I'm not going to enable you", he said while turning his back on Lelouch as he walked over to the kitchen area to wash his bowl.

"You can't do that! I need it", the raven pleaded while he tailed right behind the brunette.

"Yeah right, for what?" asked Suzaku.

"For example, getting some real clothes than these awful rags" he rebutted.

"Hey! those are Anya's!" interrupted Gino as he attempted to stick up for his girlfriend's belongings; but was replied back with a synchronized 'Shut up!' from the pair.

Getting back to the main topic, Lelouch grabbed hold of Suzaku's arm as in means of to get his full attention."You have no clue what your doing" he said, almost as it was said like a warning you would say to someone when their about to cause harm to someone or someone else with that very decision.

"Your right; I don't. Now tell me what your talking about", said the eleven as he tried to reason with the worried fellow. But instead of explaining the situation, Lelouch had another alternative. He gently let go of his grab on the brunette before he busted for the front door.

Suzaku, not expecting this, tried to tail him as he ran behind him but was unexpectedly stopped by a slammed door in the face.

"Shit" he snarled as his hands covered over his nose while a red liquid seemed to be oozing in between his ring fingers and pinkies. Gino shot up from his seat and went over to their small first-aid kit that was under the kitchen sink before rushing over to Suzaku and pulling out a wipe and gauze for his bloody nose.

"Don't worry, he can't get anywhere to far in this weather" he reassured the eleven; referring to the windy 42 degree farenheighted temperature outside as he applied an peroxide-covered cleaning wipe to the eleven's scratch on the tip of his nose before sealing a small bandage over it.

"That's what I'm partially worried about" said Suzaku. He thanked Gino for nursing his injury while he grabbed two coats and two pairs of shoes from his closet before slipping on one of each and the two others in hand.

"I gotta go find him; he must be freezing" were the last words he said before he closed the door behind him.

* * *

There weren't many people out on the streets during this cold time of the year, but that didn't help Suzaku's wild goose chase end any quicker. He had been wondering around for about half-an-hour now, asking many pedestrians that went by about seeing a man who looked like he was more dressed for July more than January and receiving no positive leads, was just about to give up before he spotted the shivering, curl-toed, ball of Lelouch Lamperouge- sitting against the wall of an community convenience store.

Suzaku smiled as he walked over to the male, who didn't notice the eleven's presence because of shielding his face away from everyone by laying his forehead against his knees, which let his luscious black tressells fall all over his body as like a small coat.

The eleven sat down right next to him; pushing the articles of clothing in front of him for which he saw when he raised up his head to see who had just approached him. "Thank you" he said between the chattering of his teeth as he reached for them. Violet eyes looked up to the eleven as they focused on the forgein bandage over top the mid-section of the japanese's nose. "Sorry" Lelouch whsipered while brushing agaisnt it with the back of his cold index finger.

"Don't worry about it" the brunette replied as he took in this second image of the new, grown-up, gentle-faced Lelouch he had seen only before when he was unconscious.

"Listen here", Suzaku started, "I'm still keeping your money; but I'll let you spend it on things you absolutely need _if_ you promise to return back home and explain what's going on".

"Deal-", said Lelouch while he tied the shoelaces to the black plain pair of converse's he was given. "-But on one condition" he added.

"What?"

"I _need_ my smokes" he begged as he pointed a long finger to a sign on the front door of the store that was selling Newport's for about 4 dollars. With a sigh and another thing he could add to the long list of things he didn't know about his first love; he nodded in agreement before the both of them got up to go inside the warm building.

* * *

A musty fog of smoke inflamed Suzaku's shared apartment and his former boyfriend's lungs as he breathed in the chemical fumes while feeling most calm and relaxed with every puff. The carbon monoxide and nicotine exhaust from the cig were making Gino almost die of coughing so much that he had to go open the windows, and making Suzaku about to gag at the sight of Lelouch just breathing it in like it was just fresh air. Holding it in between his index and middle fingers that had two yellow stains on the inside, which you could tell he hadn't just recently picked up the habit either, he pulled the cig away from his mouth and blew the smoke out through his nostrils as he began to speak while everyone was still seated down.

"Now, where do you want me to start?"

* * *

_Nipple rings; oh dear how lewd are you , Lu? hehe. I actually feel in love with the idea when I was reading some old S&M yaoi manga. And as for the short chapter this time (lower than 3k this time) I deeply apologize but I didnt want to just keep adding unnecessary words._

_ And Oh boy, Clif hanger's are just amazing arent they? Actrually, I guess they piss you guys off but they do give me a good starting for the next chapter. Sudden shift in Lelouch's personailty since the last one huh? Well obviously because he's not drugged out anymore but dont worry- youll be seeing that Lelouch again very soon :]_

_So please leave me reviews and let me know what you guys think so far of it and how I should change it. But until then, it's so long for now._

_~Ciao~_


	3. Deal With The Devil

**A** u t h o r ' s **N** o t e:

_Hey everyone! I'm really happy I'm getting back into uploading more regularly now c: & I bet you guys are happy about that too. Well I hope you guys are ready to hear Lelouch's story!_

_And im actually still waiting for this to be beta'd but I felt sorta sad making a promise to you guys and then breaking it so here's the rough draft. Plus if you find little mistakes and let me know where their are after you read it would help me and my beta a whole lot (plus, you may even get a special reward for all your hard work)  
_

_*IMPORTANT NOTE: In this AU, Lelouch's only siblings are Nunnally and Euphemia._

_*2nd IMPORTANT NOTE: The italicized stories in the line barriers are flashbacks in case you think you may not of noticed. o: just making it clear as daylight  
_

_~Reviews make me upload faster! *hint hint*_

* * *

**-S** e x. **S** t r i p e r s. a n d. **S** t i l e t t o s-

**-C** h a p t e r. **T** h r e e–

-"**D** e a l**. W **i t h**. T **h e .**D** e v i l ."-

"How about lets begin with after high school," Suzaku stated while coughing in between words, choking on the poisonous smoke. Lelouch leaned back into his chair, putting out the cigarette into the ashtray that was sitting on his left arm rest; mostly using his medium-length acrylic nails.

"Sure, do you want me to start after the last day of school, as we ran to each other to kiss at the last bell we would never have to adhere by at that dreaded academy again or the day after graduation where you had stabbed me in the heart with the help of my older, and at the time stark nude, sister?". Suzaku could barely think any other thoughts than guilty ones when he heard that question but he just had to know.

"The latter," he whispered, avoiding eye contact from the grinning raven or flabbergasted blond.

"Alright then-" said Lelouch, shifting his legs so they crossed. "A month after ...the 'altercation', I was sorting through all the different scholarship offers I received from various universities before Nunnally-"

"..."

The room stayed utterly soundless for what felt like a century until a very overwrought blue-eyed male just couldn't take the tension any longer. "Before Nunnally, what!". Lelouch jolted at Gino's high-pitched question, then let his eyes wonder around the room unnecessarily. " Before she became calamitously sick."

Vert eyes studied the way how the raven fidgeted in his seat at his own words, fighting to keep talking about the sensitive matter. " She was already very weak to begin with but after I became depressed from the break-up, I believe it took a real hit on her body from being worried". Violet eyeballs raised towards the eleven with a solemn look, who returned it with the same expression in his own.

"Aft-After I entered her into a hospital the doctor explained to Sayoko and I that Nunnally was suffering abnormalities affecting her central nervous system. Her physician also told us that she would need a number of surgeries and treatments to even help her, however they were still in their experimental stages and very high risk and expensive-", Lelouch began scratching at his arm nervously, "-but I didn't care what it would take, as long as Nunnally got better. That's when the doc suggested I should meet someone who could help me with my financial issue".

"A lone shark?", Gino blurting out the first thing that came to mind.

"Oh, _so_ much worse".

* * *

_Lelouch kept his hands in his pockets while walking down a narrow hallway; being led by two security-men who had greeted and frisked him at the door of the warehouse. The men didn't utter a word as they walked the empty walkway that was surrounded entirely by concrete._

_Not even when they all heard two gun shots go off close-by in what appeared to be behind a gold-painted door at the end of the walkway. Hell, they didn't even **flinch**. Lelouch eyed the two with curiosity as he thought over what the hell he had gotten himself into as they stepped back to open the golden doors._

_Inside was a ginormous room, coated with a royal touch of purple walls and white marble flooring that contradicted the fact that it was located in a abandoned warehouse rather than a mansion. In the center of the grand room was a Victorian-styled chair that seem to be fit enough for the King of England; standing out from the rest of the other pieces of furniture that the various amounts of bodyguards were lounging on. But what also made the chair more fascinating than its own self? The blond-haired man, early 30's Lelouch would guess if he'd put a number on his looks, that occupied the chair. He was dressed in very loose black dress pants and a standard white collared shirt that was completely unbuttoned to show his glowing lightly tanned skin._

_The man's violet eyes grazed over Lelouch's form as he stood right outside the opened door with a look of thrust or lust expressed through them. The raven, startled by his actions, look towards the ground at where the man sat to avert his eyes, however ... regretted ever doing so._

_At the blond-haired man's feet were about four to five young, boys who looked around Lelouch's own age; who were chained to the chair by their ankles, wore collars that was connected to different sets of leashes the elder man held in his hand, and beside from the fact that they were almost completely nude if weren't for their tiny thongs and underwear they were wearing that barley concealed their manhoods' and how they were all wearing various ears and tails to different animals like bunnies and bears- they were completely high off of some aphrodisiac or something._

_Lelouch stood in shock at the moaning and purring boys who were just lazily lying on the floor; some touching themselves, some kissing each other sloppily, and others just siting there,wasting away. The blond smirked at the raven's reaction, motioning him to come inside the room with his finger. Lelouch wanted to go against the man's wishes, but he wasn't give much of a choice when the security guards pushed him inside and shut the door behind him. 'Fuck' he shouted to himself, as he turned around to the locked door and started banging at it to get the men's attention. The man seated in what looked like to be a throne chuckled at him._

_"There's no use in trying to escape, doll face. Now walk over here towards me so I can get a better look at you" he asked as like it was an order. Lelouch gritted his teeth as he turned around again, taking slow steps towards the man who was eying him like he was his last meal. "Yes-", he purred "...your exactly how Rakshata described you out to be"._

_Lelouch shivered at the mentioned name of Nunnally's physician. 'Did she actually set me up to get an loan from this disgusting creature?' he asked himself while he stood in front of the man. He coughed nervously to clear out his throat afore saying, "She told me you would be able to give me a loan. Are you capable of doing so?"._

_The blonde (brittianian, no doubt) male laughed hysterically at the raven's question, joined by many of his security personnel as well. "Am I? Why, you must really not know who you are dealing with right now do you, love?" he said, reaching out to touch the raven's cheek before being slapped away. Security nearly almost shot the black-haired graduate if it weren't for the 'boss' telling them to hold their fire. "Oooh, spunky this one is," he purred, while leaning back against the backboard of his throne._

_"I never really did introduce myself, had I? The name is Schneizel..and yourself-"_

_The teen hesitated, "-Lelouch"._

_"Ah, Beautiful name to match such a sight. Well Lelouch, I'm happy to loan you out the money to cover your little sister's procedures. However, you must pay me back." Lelouch hid the smile he wanted to make at the man named 'Schneizel's words. "You have my word; but it will take me a while to start making payments."_

_"Hm,-" Schneizel began, "No, not really". He pulled the barley legal adolescent into his lap; who in return struggled out of his grasp._

_"Let go of me!" he growled at the corrupted geezer that was groping and squeezing his touche. "Fucking Pervert!". Schneizel twitched an plucked eyebrow at the name, smirking._

_"Hey! That really hurt," he joked as he stopped the man from making anymore insults with his own lips. Lelouch squirmed and kicked around in the man's arms as much as he could but was too weak against him. He felt more sadness than anger when he realized this was his first kiss with any other person except Suzaku._

_The younger grew tired and just sat their in surrender while the blond's tongue worked inside the teen's mouth and danced with his own frigid one. Once Schneizel noticed Lelouch had stopped fighting against him and broke down his wall he looked down into the lidded, unemotional eyes of the teen. Feeling successful in his pursuit, he pulled away from the boy's watery cavern with trails of spit leaking out of the others lips who barley even noticed the action._

_"See? I knew you could be a good boy," he purred loudly at the male, which had many of the surrounding body guards smirk at their boss's convincing tactics. "Now about your predicament-" he began saying , while at the same time rubbing the others back end in a circular motion._

_ "I shall give you all the money you need to cure your sister's illness, but until you can pay me back all of it, you'll do anything I ask of you, deal?". Lelouch stared back into the man's devious lilac tinted pupils; deciding if he should run away now and hope he could make it out of here in all of one piece, or stay and give up his dignity, pride, freedom, and life to an insidious and perverted lone shark for his precious Nunnally to live.** '...Nunnally'**_

_"Deal," he murmured lowly. _

* * *

Suzaku watched the ebony-haired man comb through his long black hair nervously while he tried to continue talking. "Afterward, he made me go through what he called 'training' for a few days with the other performers before it was time for my 'final day'".

"What was it?," asked Gino who was surprisingly inattentive at the fact that the things in the story he was so engrossed in had actually happened to one of his friends. Suzaku was about to scold the giddy Gino for being insensitive but was distracted by the frail man's reaction to the question. Lelouch's violet orbs bulged at the words at first, his skin growing goosebumps as he thought over what happened in his mind but later settled down. "...It was sort of like mizuage* but way more-"

"-wait! He sold you off to some guy?," Suzaku shouted; having knowledge what was the last step in which a maiko became a geisha as a child. "I don't want to talk about it," Lelouch sneered at the eleven, with a mixed look of animosity yet fear on his face. The expression was the only thing holding the eleven back from pestering Lelouch about the subject any further.

"Well, after that I was given my new name 'Raven', and was banned from ever cutting my hair from that day on ward and had to follow many regulations-"

"-ugh, what happened to Nunnally?" Gino interrupted _again_. Lelouch looked over to the blond with an irritated glint in his eye. "I wasn't allowed to see her until she was almost at the end of her treatment...so about a year ago. But I did something so awful, I'll regret it till the day I die."

* * *

_"Young Lamperouge, I believe you'll find your sister in excellent condition. In fact, she's getting so healthy that she can even see again! However, she has an astigmatism from being sightless for many years but that is very common."_

_A nineteen year old Lelouch smiled so much at that statement, he forgot he could still make gleeful expressions without them being artificially-based. "Thank you doctor," was all he could manage, as he walked past the woman to go to his sister's room. Nonetheless, something eventually stopped him in his hurried tracks to the healed girl's quarters._

_"Dr. Chawla, I really-,"_

_"-Not so fast," she interrupted, pulling on the young man's elbow length hair hat was tied in a pony tail. "I wanted to know how much longer you have till you can pay back Schneizel."_

_Lelouch looked at the woman as if she had lost her mind before snatching his ponytail out of her hands. "This really isn't the time you need to remind me. Now excuse me, I'm **going** to go visit my sister."_

_Rakshata only chuckled lightly at the raven-haired man as he began walking away. "Yes, go see your beloved little sister while wearing a skimpy little tank, skin-tight pants and stilettos. Why she should not see you that way? It was how you helped her get better anyways"._

_Lelouch didn't bother turning around to the pernicious woman who was just 7 feet behind him.. 8 feet away...9 feet away-_

_"Plus, you should probably try to hide that limp more," she uttered under her breath before taking a suck on her pipe. 'Damn her', the male cursed, frozen in front of Nunnally's door with a blush spread across his face at the statement that was undeniably true. Eventually he sucked up the little amount of pride he had left, and opened the entrance to the room._

_Inside, laid across the bed as if Gabriel and Michael had placed her their perfectly themselves, was Nunnally. She slept in the hospital bed so comfortably and peaceful, making a cute little snore that was almost too adorable to even consider a bother. Her skin and body glowed more radiant since he had seen her being so weak, so fragile._

_He'd decided to just walk over and watch her sleep. Even though he would want to see his sister's beautiful vibrant eyes again he knew he wouldn't want her to see him like this. Lelouch sat down in a doctor stool and scooted it up towards the edge of the bed. He brushed his fingers through her long, cherubic, auburn locks with his filthy fingers._

_"I know you cant hear me, Nunnally-" he whispered, swallowing a lump that formed in his throat, "-but I'm ...so happy that you've gotten better. But hey, I wanted to let you know I'm going to get you out of here as soon as possible-" he gripped onto her warm, white hands "-and were going to run away together and leave this whole life behind. And this time-" he gripped onto them tighter as if she would disappear from his grasp at any moment, laying his head next to his sister's own one "-I wont let anything bad happen to you ever again. I promise"._

_Across the room, in the hallway, right next to the door was a silhouette of a woman shaking her head afore raising a long stick figure into the air and taking it into her mouth before blowing out some sort of gas or smoke into the air reflected as a shadow._

* * *

"When I woke up, Nunnally went into a seizure, and as dozens of doctors and nurses rushed, trying to hold her down to sedate her, many of them gave me dirty looks. But only one really gave me a look of pity." Lelouch stared down at his hands as he tried to remember the horrible memories he tried to put under the rug for good.

"After she was sedated, Dr. Chawla informed me that over the night, Nunnally was given a huge amount of dosages of her treatment that damaged her central nervous system."

* * *

_"It's called 'Locked-In syndrome'...her brain is still stimulated but the rest of her body and other motor skills are completely incapable of any movement. She's basically paralyzed, but she can still think and hear" Rakshata explained._

_Lelouch fell to the floor slowly, scratching his acrylic-nails against the doctor's lab coat as he slopped down to the ground. "Ho-How can this be? I-I was with her the whole night..."._

_"-About that...I'm sorry to say but I under the pretenses that you were the only person logged into that room, and stayed after visiting hours assuming from the fact that you never signed out, the hospital has no choice but to suspect you injected Nunnally with the drugs-"_

_"-no"_

_"-And hereby restrains you from seeing Nunnally under any pretenses to protect her safety."_

_**"NO"**, he shouted, pounding his fist at the tiled floor. Rakshata showed no emotion as she took a deep smoke from her pipe. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave before I have to call security to remove you from the premises." Lelouch used the wall to get his balance as he got back onto his feet, trying to gather himself. He looked surprisingly calm about the matter...until he pushed the Indian doctor aside and ran to his sister's death bed._

_"Security!" Rakshata yelled, as two police officers stepped into the room (one left to help the lady up from the floor), and walked speedily over to the crying man hugging the limp body of his little sister._

_"Nunnally, please listen. I'm so sorry this happened to you again! I love you so much,- LET GO OF ME!" he shrieked at the men trying pull him off that he couldn't see through his watery eyelashes. "-Nunnally, I care for you so much , I would never ever do this to you!", he screamed as he was being carried away from his sister's room by the men. Struggling and fighting like hell, he escaped out of one of the man's arms to race over to his sister to hug her tightly again, before he was captured again. "Nunnally!" he kept screaming, over and over again through his dry lungs. He bawled and cried while trying to call her ,even with the mucus running down his nose and flushed cheeks that were burning crimson. He never stopped._

_The security guards successfully removed Lelouch from the hospital and threw him into the back of a black limo that was blocking the emergency entrance. He fell onto the red leather set, and before he knew it the men had shut the door behind him and the vehicle was already moving._

_"So...I heard that you were trying to run away from the little debt you have to settle with me...even after I helped your sister". Lelouch didn't even have to try to recognize who voice that was._

_"And I really do hate it when my toys try to think they can get pass me and not expect to be punished for it," said Schneizel, frowning at the fact that he couldn't get his cigarette to light up. He looked over at the distraught man in the corner of his eye. His long black hair was now a tangled mess, and his shirt to seem have shredded up back when he was being caught cause their was nothing else covering his haggard chest and torso._

_"You-", Lelouch began quietly, completely in shock , "-Nunnally"._

_"**Yes, I fixed that little matter up.**" Violet eye's bulged in shock at the front of the limo where a line of the older man's bodyguards sat and stared back, not facing the blond bachelor that was staring at him intensively. Schneizel was a bit confused at the fear and worry that was expressed in those blankless eyes. He crossed his legs and said, "but don't be so distraught about it doll. She'll probably forget all about you and what she saw of you now in the last month of two before she kicks the bucket, so just give up on this whole running away thing and stop thinking about anything else except me and-", his fingers cupped Lelouch's chin before harshly snapping the man's head to face the blond. "-that debt you owe me...and by which was doubled by the amount of medications and man power I had to spend to paralyze her so I'd estimate...hmm, about 11 million dollars with daily interest?" _

_Lelouch's swollen eyelids couldn't hold the small tears that crept down his frigid face. Schneizel grew annoyed at the solemn expression the other made at him. Even with the dried streams of mucus and previous tears that fell were still present on his face, the look in his eyes showed emptiness. They showed a man who had just lost everything he had ever lived for in those eyes.  
_

_"Now, do something much more useful than crying-" Schneizel growled, irritated, putting the cigarette in the ash tray afore he grabbing Lelouch and throwing him down on the spacious floor that wasn't in the way of his security guards shoes before yanking his ponytail so his head was in between the older's legs. _

_"-and use that pretty little mouth of yours to suck me off."_

* * *

Gino and Suzaku both sat there with frogs in their throats, speechless. Lelouch raised his eyes away from his own twitching digits and watched the other two as their expressions change as they tried to comprehend what happened.

"Is Nunnally?", Gino began but couldn't finish his question because of another frog nestling in his esophagus. However, he didn't even need to finish because both of the men knew what he meant.

"Yes," Lelouch whispered and coughed nervously afore raising his voice up an octave higher ", One of the doctors from the hospital came to the club and brought me up to the knightmares would only tell me about it if I ..I...-," he grew quiet for a moment, "-She passed away a week after I was dragged out."

Suzaku stared at his ex-lover with so much hatred in his eyes. He shot up from his seat and tackled Lelouch in the chair, causing for them (and the chair included) to crash to the floor. The eleven shook the exotic dancer by the shoulder which causes his head to pound to the floor as he did so. "Why didn't you try to get help! Why didnt you come and-"

"Find** you**?," Lelouch groaned through his teeth as his head felt like it had been split wide open. "Why would I go back to the man who had hurt me in the past and beg him to help me at my weakest? I have a lot more pride than what you think I have, Suzaku." Lelouch tried to shove the man off him that was sitting on his hips but Suzaku didn't budge.

"So you'd rather just sell yourself off and become a fucking slut then rather swallow your pride and ask for someone to help you with such a sensitive matter?"

"...Yes", the man straddled underneath him replied. Gino just sat there, like a dear in headlights as he watch his brunette-haired bud smack the living daylights out of his ex-boyfriend. Over, and over again; until the blond regained control of his mind and took Suzaku off him in a frenzy.

* * *

Lelouch raised the frozen piece of meat up to his face and winced at the stinging pain he received from the cold processed beef touching his bruised face. Gino had left to get a cheap first-aid kit for the raven's swollen cheeks, so he made them both promise they wouldn't tear each other apart while he went out and made them sit away from each other in time out. Lelouch watched Suzaku, sitting across the room ,looking angrier than he was before he lashed out on the man.

"Kururugi, I swear if you even_ try_ to jump me again, I swear to fucking christ I'll-"

"I wasn't trying to attack you," he muttered under his breath. Emerald orbs made contact with violet ones. "I was trying to wake you up."

Lelouch eyed the man as if he had gone bonkers. The eleven sighed at this and relaxed his body from the earlier tense state it was in a few minutes ago as he tried to settle down. "Alright, listen up-" he started, looking back at the long-haired beaut, "I realized I'll always love you for the Lelouch you were back in high school and during our childhood... and mainly beacause of that reason I just cannot allow you to give up on everything and everyone and let this Schnitzel dude or whatever just treat you like his property and manipulate and sell yourself like this...the Lelouch I know would never stand for such a thing."

Lelouch looked away from the eleven with disappointment in his eyes. Mainly disappointment in himself. Suzaku got up from his seat and walked over to the man across the room, who when realized that the eleven was coming over pulled his knees up against his body and shielded his face away by hiding it behind his knees and thighs. Suzaku frowned at this, and with only having good intentions, tried to comfort the shaken-up raven by rubbing his back as he took a seat himself right next to him on the sofa, but Lelouch shivered at the sensation he felt against his spine and shook even harder as he tightened his arms around his calls with all of his strength and biting on his own lip that wasn't visible to the other. Suzaku yanked his hand back, not wishing to upset the frightened twenty-year old any longer.

"What's happened to you, Lelouch?"

* * *

___In the last phrase of this chapter, I wanted to get the message across that Suzauku's still trying to get over the fact his high school sweetheart and the strong, confident, and very conservative Lelouch we all know is now this whimpering, pathetic little whore we all feel sorry for. ;_;_

_SO HOW DID YOU GUYS LIKE THE THIRD CHAPTER? =D I tried to make it as angsty and cruel as I could. Poor Lu. I couldn't believe I could finish writing up this chapter in 3 to 4 days. I sooooo needed this break from school. And I bet everyone needed a break from work/school too. I know I did! Well expect more updates from Sex, Strippers,and Stilettos in the near wee__ks and to always put this sadistic story on your alert list and to review every single chapter, kay! =3 (Oh yeah, and did I forget to mention I reached almost 5,000 words for this one! I hope I can keep increase__ those numbers little by little)_

_Plus, one more reminder to check out my profile to see when the next update is coming out and to keep all of your favorite Suzalulu's by me on alert so you'll be prepared when it comes! (remember, it can be any one of them!)  
_

_Well anyways, Merry Late Christmas, Happy Late New Years,& Happy belated birthday, Emperor Lelouch!~~~_

_~Ciao_


End file.
